1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of well monitoring. More specifically, the invention relates to well equipment and methods utilizing control line systems for monitoring of wells and for well telemetry.
2. Related Art
There is a continuing need to improve the efficiency of producing hydrocarbons and water from wells. One method to improve such efficiency is to provide monitoring of the well so that, for example, adjustments may be made to improve well efficiency. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide such systems.